Luka Toirneach
|kanji = ルカ 雷|romaji = Ruka Kaminari|vision = 20/20|skin tone = Fair|medical concerns and ailments = (None)|guild mark color = Dark-Purple|guild mark location = Left Chalf (Covered by Armor)|tattoos/unusual features = Moon Birthmark (Middle of Back)|affiliation = Phantom Lord (3rd Guild Master)|previous affiliation = Knights of Aragon (Commander; former)|occupation = Guild Master|previous occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Ten Wizard Saints|previous team = Knights of Aragon|base of operations = Magnolia, Fiore|sexuality = Bisexual|marital status = Single|equipment = Holy Sword Excalibur Soundless Barrier (Magic Orb)|image = |height = 165cm (5'5")|weight = (Undisclosed)}}Luka Toirneach '(ルカ 雷 ''Ruka Kaminari) is a major character in Starry Sky. She`s a female hybrid of a apostle and an unconfirmed race, being the 3rd master of the Phantom Lord Guild, which emigrated from the Midgard Kingdom, located on the continent of Lions underneath her direction. Being the only survivor of the Dragon Revolution War, she is often traumatized by images of the war and often displays PTSD symptoms when confronted with images of her own past. Appearance Luka takes on the appearance of a spry young woman who looks like she is 16 when she is actually 36 years old. Even Sebastian remarked how young she looked when he first met her many years ago. Due to her family`s unique heritage she looks younger than her appears, despite having a fair complexion; she is actually of Japanese descendant using magic to make her appear European. She has short blonde hair cut in a bob style with a wing ornament on one side of her head, with green eyes and a blue earring worn on the same side as well. She dresses in a manner befitting a knight, wearing traditional armor with big rubies encrusted into her armor, with a red bodysuit worn underneath her armor. She has a dark-purple stamp of the Phantom Lord guild mark located on her left calf that is covered by her armor and red bodysuit. Personality Luka is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is why she was chosen as the 3rd Guild Master, following the death of the entire Guild and the two previous Guild Masters in the '''Dragon Revolution War. Luka dislikes being called out for the name of her Guild, and is protective over her Guild Members acting as their surrogate mother and is unwilling to stand any insults on her Guild and it`s members but will take insults for her entire guild if they are directed at her rather than members in her Guild. Due to what happened during the Dragon Revolution War, rather than the cheerful attitude she shared; she is far more meek and quieter than she used to be, having been loud as a herd of lions in her youth and far more energetic then she is now. When she confronts Jose Porla over the damage he had caused to Fairy Tail, she belittled him, telling him that a Guild is for the purpose of protecting people who cannot not or are unwilling to protect themselves and that who cannot do so are "arrogant people" who have no place in this world. Luka is a very benevolent person displaying a pacifying personality and does not often engage in fights. When Jose threats her fellow guild members, she almost beats him into oblivion before telling him that "trash like him" don`t deserve the mercy of a quick death but to killing you would be lowering myself to your level.